


Would you be my inlaw?

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are Jensen Ackles cousin. You are so excited to be chosen to play on your cousin's hit tv show Supernatural. But you had no idea when you met the King of Hell Mark Sheppard sparks would fly. Of course people always said you would never settle down, that you were to wild and free for that. But who knows, maybe that's just because you never met a charming, British man Like Mark Before.





	1. The Big announcement

You Were so excited when the call came in that you had gotten the part to play Jewels a half angel half Demon. Not only were you a big fan, but you got to work with your cousin, Jensen. Of course growing up with Jensen you never thought of him as just your cousin, you were an only child, and Jensen always seemed to fill the role of the brother you never had, making him one of if not the closes family member you had.   
You had been on other shows since you were 10. Including the Mickey Mouse club, something you hated to mention now. So when Jensen called and said that there was a new character to be introduced to Supernatural, and that he thought you should audition, you jumped on the idea. You called your agent and insisted that he line you up for the audition. It took only one call back and the part was yours. As soon as you got word you hit speed dial on your phone. 

"Go for Jensen." his voice said. You could tell he was munching on something while he talked. 

"Hey Jens, are you busy?" 

"You're in luck, you caught me between takes what's up?" 

"Oh nothing much.", you said trying to sound casual, "Just thought I'd let you know you'll be seeing a lot more of me." There was a moment of silence as he processed what you were saying. 

"Wait, you got the part?" He asked. 

"I GOT THE PART!" you practically yelled into the phone. 

"Oh My Gosh y/n, that's amazing. When do you start?" 

"They told me to come in next week for my first reading. I am so nervous." 

"Why are you nervous? You're almost as good as me." he teased. 

"Ha Ha... Seriously.. I can't thank you enough." you gushed. 

"Don't thank me girl, I just told you about it. You earned this all on your own." There was a bit of a southern drawl when he talked, letting you know that he was just as happy as you were that you got the role. 

"Hey Jared!" you heard him call out, "Y/n got the part of J.J" 

"Seriously? Sweet! That's awesome y/n" He said into the phone. 

"Thanks Jare. I can't wait to see you, seems like forever." 

"I know, this is going to awesome to finally get to work with you." 

"Well you know, Dwayne Johnson really wanted me in his new movie, but as soon as i got the call about this I turned him down flat. He was heart broken." You teased. 

"I bet he was." Jensen said. 

"Hey cuz, they're calling us back on set."

"Oh ok." you said a little disapointed. you really missed hearing his voice. 

"Hey we'll see you monday mouse." he said happily. 

"Yeah and don't call me mouse." You said. Mouse was Jensen's nickname for you ever since you had gotten the part on The mickey Mouse club when you were 12

"What ever mouse. See you Monday. Love ya." 

"Love you too." 

"What about me?" Jared asked. You laughed out loud. 

"Love you too Jared." you said before you disconnected. You had no idea how you were going to get through this weekend. You felt as if you were dancing on cloud nine. Little did you know that this wasn't just a part for you, this would be the part of a lifetime in more ways than one.


	2. The I saw his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this ones kind of lame, but I'm in a hurry so.. yeah sorry. lol

Jensen and Jared were waiting for you when you got to the reading. 

"You ready?" Jensen asked. 

"Honestly? No." you half joked. 

"Why are you so nervous? Not like this is you first time." He said. 

"I know, but what if they decide I'm not right?" 

"They already gave it to you. That means they think your perfect." Jared said, as they escorted you to the large room. 

You stopped at the door way and pulled Jensen aside. 

"Are you sure you had nothing to do with me getting this job?" 

"Positive. I would never do that, you earned this." He assured you. 

"Jensen, care to introduce me to your friend?" A British voice asked. 

You both turned to see Mark Sheppard standing behind him. 

"Sure Mark, this is y/n. She's are newest member to the family." 

"I've heard alot about you actually. It's going to be a pleasure working with you." He said taking your hand in his, and kissing the back of it. 

"Thank you?" It came out as a question and Jensen looked at you oddly. " I mean thank you, I'm looking forward to it." Mark smiled and headed inside. 

"What was that?" Jensen asked. 

"What?" He shook his head, then ushered you inside. 

About an hr later you were feeling pretty relaxed as the reading portion broke off. 

"So Jensen said you him are cousins." Misha said walking up to you as you left the room. 

"Yeah, but I got this on my own." You insisted. He looked at you oddly for a second. 

"I can tell that, your really good. Better than..." He gave a nod at Jensen and Jared talking in the hall way. You laughed. 

"No I ws just thinking maybe you had a few childhood stories you could share?" Jensen walked up next to you. 

"No she doesn't." 

"I don't know I think I could come up with one or two." He looked at you with mischief in his eyes. 

"You better not, remember I know just as many about you Mouse." he warned.

"Mouse?" Misah asked. 

"Shut up Jensen." you said through gritted teeth. 

"It's a nick name she got from working on the Mickey mouse club." He told his friend. 

"I was only on there for a yr." you said glaring at him. 

"Mouse I like it. See you on set, mouse." Misha said walking off. 

"You do know this means war right?" You told your cousin. 

"Don't worry, I got you back." He laughed. 

"Yeah well I like it better when you're in front I can keep an eye on you then." The two of you laughed as you headed toward your trailers. 

"There she is, our newest star. You did really well in there y/n" Mark said. 

"Thank you, not as well as you though." God you sounded stupid. 

"I thank you for that, but If I had your talent and good looks I'd be almost perfect." He flirted. You felt your cheeks blush. 

"Ok Romeo," Jensen interupted. 

"Smooth Mark." Jared Said. 

"I think it was charming. And May I say I am a big fan of yours Mr Sheppard." 

"It's Mark, and I have seen your work before. and it's the truth." he gave you a wink as he walked off. 

"Did you hear that? He said he's seen my work." you gushed. 

"Wow I didn't know Mark was a M&M club fan member." Jensen teased. 

"Shut up. at least I didn't model kids pajamas in the sears catalog. " you say as you make your way to your trailer. Stopping out side the door Jensen drapped an arm over your shoulder. 

"Hey my life is an open book." 

"Oh Good then you won't mind if I have lunch with Misha and talk about the good old days." He removed his arm. 

"Stay away from Misha. And while your at it, stay away from Mark. I don't like the way he looks at you." he said turning to leave. 

"And how would that be?" You ask. 

"Like a hungry cat looking at a canary. See you on set Cuz." Jensen said as he walked away. You laughed to yourself. "A Girl could only wish."


	3. What's meant to be.

The time on the set seemed to fly. What was supposed to be a short stint turned out to be a regular cast member. You couldn't believe your luck. Here you were coming back from your 1st hiatus. So much had happened, including you and Mark. At first you didn't think it wasn't anything more than a mere crush on your part. The long glances. The sweaty palms when he talked to you. The fact that your heart skipped a beat when you got to work and would see him, just standing somewhere talking to someone else. H never really gave you any reason to even think he saw you as more than "Mouse" Jensen's cousin. But then it happened. Your first convention. And you and he seemed to be paneled together alot, then one night, the truth came out, over a few drinks. 

3 months earlier. 

You glanced around the hotel bar, just trying to see who all was there. They had closed it down just for the cast and crew members. As well as a few fans who were willing to pay what you found to be way to much money, to hang out with all of you. You actually hadn't planned on going. But Misha somehow had talked you into it. And you were about to find out that Just maybe Misha collins was your real life guardian Angel. 

"Hey Mouse, you came." He said. You ignored the nick name. Thanks to Jensen it had gotten around and stuck, no matter how hard you tried to divert it to something else. So you figured it was something you were going to have to live with. 

"Hey Misha, good crowd tonight." you said glancing about. 

"Yep... Looking for someone?" 

"What? No." 

"Sure, if you say so." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing, Nothing at all. Buy you a drink?" 

"Yeah, but just one. I'm not staying long." 

"You got it." he placed his hand on the small of your back and guided you through the mill of people. You nodded at the few hi's and hey's as you made your way to the bar. 

"So what'll it be?" The bartender asked 

"(Drink)" 

"Same" 

"Alright, coming up." 

"So having fun?" Misha asked 

"Yeah, loads." 

"But?" 

"No But. Honest it's great. Kind feel out of my league most of the time though." you say sipping your drink. 

"Still? Shoot you fit right in. You're one of us now sweet heart." 

"Yeah that's not creepy at all." you chuckle. He smiles that big smile at you. 

"Someone I want you to meet. Don't go anywhere." he was off before you could question. But returned instantly. 

"Mouse, meet The king." You turned to come face to face with Mark. 

"I believe we have already met. And don't call me mouse." you added nervously. 

"What ever you say mouse. You two enjoy." And then he was gone. 

"He is an odd one." you mutter

"Yeah, but you gotta love him." 

"Do you, do you really?" you joked. 

Mark Laughed

"I was surprised to see you." He said 

"Why?" 

"No reason. Just Jensen said you weren't coming is all." He turned to flag down the bartender. 

Wait had Mark been asking about you? You heart sped up at the thought. 

"So you gonna play?" you ask nodding toward your cousin and the band up on the stage. Mark gave a small shake of his head. 

"Nah, They asked but I just wasn't feeling it." 

"Why not?" 

"no reason. So tell me all about your first day at the con." He said. 

several hours later the band had finally broke up, and those who were not part of the Supernatural cast or crew were asked to leave. So the place was pretty quiet. 

"Hey Guys. Mark, That thing you asked me to do.. We'll it's coming this way." Misha said as he approached the corner table you and Mark were at. 

"Thanks." 

"What did you ask him to do?" 

"Wanna get out of here?" 

"Sure." He ushered you quickly out of the bar area and toward the elevators.   
qquried   
"Now what did you ask him to do?" You asked again as he almost pushed you into the elevator. You thought you caught a glimpse of Jensen and Rob as the doors shut. 

"I asked him to run interference for me." He stood next to you, watching the numbers on the elevator slowly go up. 

"From what?" 

"Not what, who. And that who would be your cousin." 

"Jense? Why?" 

"Because in case you haven't notice. Tonight was the first time you and I actually had a chance to talk, alone since you started working on set." 

"really?" 

He nodded as the doors opened. You stopped and thought for a moment. By God if he wasn't right. Seemed like every time you even got a second to talk to Mark, someone would appear. Or you'd get a call, or he would..

"I don't fully understand.. You think Jensen?" 

He stopped in the hall way. 

"I didn't at first. Not till Misha told me about 2 months ago." 

"2 months ago?" 

"Look I had asked Jensen a while back if you were seeing anyone. He said you were. A Marine?" 

"What?!" 

"Then I found out from Misha about 2 months ago that you hadn't been. Apparently Jensen for what ever reason didn't want me spending time with you, alone." 

"That scum.. It's Freshman year all over again." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Our freshman year, Jensen told every one that I was seeing some guy who was in Juvie. Made this guy sound like a real... Well you know. I couldn't get a guy to look at me, let alone talk to me. I thought there was something wrong with me. I'm gonna kill him." 

"I'm sure he's just been trying to protect you." 

"Yeah that's what my dad said too back then. Took me an entire Summer to get that rumor stopped. One thing I don't get. Why would he want to protect me from you?" 

"Yeah well. I have a bit of a reputation too. You should google me sometime." 

"Oh." you glance down nervously. 

"Look y/n, I'm not saying I'm the perfect guy, but I'm defiantly not the bad boy type either. Things happen. We all have things we're not proud of. I just wanted the chance to actually get to know you. I like you. I like you alot. And now that I've had the chance, I like you even more." 

You smile up at him. Those eyes. That accent. Your heart beating so hard. Before you knew it, you had reached up and placed your hand behind his neck and pulled him to you. 

When you finally pulled apart he smiled. 

"Take it that means you like me too?" 

"I'll let you know." You teased. 

"Walk you to your room my dear?" 

"If you wish." 

Now here you were back at you second home. The only one who knew about you and MArk was Misha. At least for now. The two of you spent the last two weeks of your break alone in the bahamas and you now knew with out a doubt he was the one. The problem was convincing Jensen that you weren't That little mouse, and that Mark was the one you held the key to your happiness. 

Your phone tinged as you stepped into your trailer. 

"You sure you want to do this?" Mark asked 

"Don't you?" 

"Yeah. I just don't want to cause issues in your family." 

"You won't. I told my folks. They can't wait to meet you. And Dad said If jensen has any problems with anything to tell him to call his uncle." 

"I think I'm gonna like your folks." 

"You're gonna love them, and they are gonna love you. I will see you in a bit." 

"Can't wait Princess. Love you." 

"Love you too." 

Jensen was about to get a shock of a life time. And you couldn't wait to finally put your loving, overly protective cousin in his place.


End file.
